valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Riley Miller
|English = Kayli Mills |Unit = Federate Joint Ops Squad E }} is the heroine of Valkyria Chronicles 4. Profile 'Appearance' She has fair skin and long flowing blonde hair. Her summer uniform consist of a personal sweater that she wears underneath her standard federation blouse. She's the only one in the squad that wears a skirt in the field, with her citing it as her personal preference. She also said that the uniform was of her own design. After arriving on the Centurion, she still retains her personal light blue sweater but swaps her blouse with a heavy jacket. She still keeps the skirt on though she often ponders why she wears it during cold-weather operations. 'Personality' Riley is prideful and has great confidence in herself, and is positive and cheerful, and ambitious in that she pushes forward without fear of failure. 'Biography' Story Pre-EWII Riley grew up in the city of Hafen with Claude, Raz, Lina, and Kai. Her family was killed in the Miller Company Fire that was attributed to the Empire, and while Riley survived she remained traumatized by fire. The death of her family also created a rift between Riley and Claude, who had stopped her from trying to save her younger sister. Claude's cowardice became a subject of Riley's derision. She left Hafen to study abroad, and to carry on her father's ragnite research in the hope of one day revenge upon the Empire. Her Ragnite engineering talent enabled her to skip a grade and advance to university in the United States of Vinland. Her compressed ragnite launching mechanism greatly contributed towards the development of miniaturized grenade launchers, allowing a single person to use a weapon which used to require several people. When the Second Europan War broke out, she left the United States and joined the Edinburgh army, where she became reunited with the childhood friends she hasn't contacted for 10 years. Involvement in EWII After-EWII In the true ending, Despite her grave injuries, she manages to recover and return to Hafen. Claude proposes at the Starchild Festival, and she accepts with a quiet nod. She now managed to rebuild and runs, the Miller Company along with Claude. Gameplay For information regarding Riley's stats, potentials and overall gameplay, please refer to: * Riley Miller/VC4 Quotes For information regarding Riley's quotes, please refer to: * Riley Miller/Quotes Gallery For information regarding Riley's images, please refer to: * Riley Miller/Gallery Trivia Riley happens to be a skilled seamstress, making two custom uniforms for herself through the course of Operation Northern Cross and Operation Cygnus; this was because she was technically a science officer/civilian contractor temporarily assigned to Squad E. Assuming her outfits give the same amount of protection from the elements as would a standard uniform, this implies she either managed to make effective cold-weather, polar-suitable outfits from scratch or she understanding sewing and the principles of thermodynamics so well that she can alter winter clothing without compromising their effectiveness. External Links * Official Japanese site character page * Official English site character page References Category:Squad E Category:Edinburgh Army Category:Federate Army